Radio frequency electrical connectors are used in a wide variety of applications. Such connectors are used in mobile telephones, global positioning systems and the like. Basically, such a connector is a microwave connector.
One example of such connectors is an electrical switching connector used in a transceiver of such devices which requires an antenna, such as a mobile telephone. The transceiver may be normally connected to an internal antenna, and switching terminals are provided for connecting the unit to an external antenna. The switching terminals are normally closed, and a terminal from a coaxial cable opens the normally closed terminals to disconnect the transceiver from the internal antenna and connect the transceiver to the external antenna. With the system being a radio frequency system, ground terminals also are employed in conjunction with the switching terminals.
In designing electrical connectors of the character described above, there is a tendency to make the connectors unduly complicated which results in the connectors being unnecessarily expensive. The present invention is directed to providing such a connector in the form of a radio frequency receptacle which is extremely simple and, consequently, quite inexpensive.